Match Game (2016)
This is chronicling the 2016 version of Match Game. Game format The object of the game was to match as many of the celebrities as they can. At the beginning of each round, one contestant had a choice of two questions (A or B) leaving the other one for the other contestant. Each contestant was read a statement with a blank at the end or near the end. Then the six celebrities wrote down their answers to fill in the blank. When finished, the contestant in control gave an answer of his/her own after which the stars revealed their answers. Each time the contestant matched he/she scored a point. The game was played in two rounds and the player who had matched the most at the end of round two won the game. The winner of the game won the right to play the $25,000 Super Match. Super Match The winner of the game goes on to this round where it consist of the Audience Match and the Head-to-Head Match segments for a possible $25,000. the Super Match board consist of a video monitor that's been housed by a setup similar to the 1973-78 era. Audience Match A two to four word fill-in-the-blank phrase is given, and it is up to the contestant to choose the most frequent responses written down in a poll of a recent studio audience. After consulting with three celebrities of the panel for help, the contestant chooses an answer they like the best or one of their own that they think of themselves. The answers are then revealed and the most frequent response to the poll is worth $5,000 while the second most frequent was $3,000 and the third most frequent was $2,000. However, if a contestant fails to make a match at all, then he or she will still receive $1,000 regardless of the outcome. Head-to-Head Match The contestant had an opportunity to win five times that amount (i.e. $25,000; $15,000; $10,000; $5,000) by matching another fill-in-the-blank response with a celebrity panel of his or her choice. In order to win, the contestant's response has to match exactly with the celebrity (This means multiple forms of the same word in either singular or plural are usually excepted whereas synonyms will not be) If successful, the contestant wins the big money. Photos Logos Match Gamee with Alec Baldwin Fake Artworkjpg.jpeg Match Game Casting Logo.jpg New-ABC-Game-Show-Match-Game-720x450.jpg Match_Game_OCA.jpg 13413104 10209904784401170 5027760601202078986 n.jpg 13230129 10154209364033493 6327793100006251707 n.png 13310593 1787727454779426 8090298451943182480 n.jpg 13244755 1787727404779431 8345515622489382591 n.jpg 13501743_1801197200099118_7012130924985697697_n.jpg 27928.jpg Matchgame16.jpg MATCHGAME_SHOWLOGO.jpg MG 2016 Alec Baldwin.jpg Match Game 2016 logo.png Mg logo-new-2-e1470151167898.png 640x180-Q100_f4223344f71d3688ad58ae083ee547d6.png 640x180-Q100_c0f5d378b27fff02171280a70c648f65.png Set Pics 2420371_5h112M9H1kAYJ3m1BpQc9Luf0vTI5cQ815OahlRhbMU.jpg 13407260_10209949652002832_3331939390743954740_n.jpg 13417419_1796529037232601_7214126351734980707_n.jpg 13432350_10209970232677336_2726503841820837312_n.jpg 15068986 1322962231081442 540004503378360431 o.jpg 13882346 1227767367267596 4113683708413385030 n.jpg 13532999_10210080561915498_2412245609127744258_n.jpg 13417698_10154292874628493_5295211766936391100_n.jpg 13475054_10154307523708493_6295663831046498885_o.jpg 143820_MG_7045.jpg 143820_MG_7294.jpg 143820_MG_9628.jpg 143820_MG_0676.jpg 143820_MG_0477.jpg 143820_MG_7266.jpg 143820_MG_0379.jpg 143820_MG_7258.jpg 13508877_10210080533954799_8356520653367062287_n.jpg Match-Game-Studio-320x180.jpg Trivia *This is the second revival of the franchise to be aired on the network, the first was the daytime version from 1990 until 1991, hosted by Ross Shafer (originally Bert Convy). *This is the second version to be taped in New York City, the first was the original NBC version (just simply called The Match Game) that ran from 1962 until 1969 hosted by the late Gene Rayburn. *It's current logo is a remake of the 1978-1982 era. *Originally, this version was formerly once paired up with Celebrity Family Feud (hosted by Steve Harvey) along with the revival of The $100,000 Pyramid (Hosted by Michael Strahan) as part of a Sunday Night Summer block called "Sunday Fun & Games" in 2016. In 2017, the show moved to Wednesday nights since then. Additionally, on April 2, the show replaced the short-lived, five episode run period drama/science fiction series Time After Time (not to be confused with the classic 1984 song by Cyndi Lauper of the same name). *Before the revival, in 2001, Baldwin also played as the late Charles Nelson Reilly in an "Inside the Actors Studio" skit on Saturday Night Live (SNL). Alec_Baldwin_as_CNR.png *According to Baldwin, the actor will donate his appearance fee to arts-related organization via The Hilaria and The Alec Baldwin Foundation. *Before becoming one of the rotating "panelists" in this version, former Reno 911! star and former host of Clean House Niecy Nash was one of the "panelists" on the unaired TBS pilot hosted by Andy Daly in 2008. Nicey_Nash_Match_Game_'08_Pilot.png Video See Also The Match Game Match Game Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour Match Game (1985 Proposed Revival) Match Game (1987 Proposed Revival) Match Game (1990) Match Game (1996 pilot) Match Game (1998) What the Blank! Match Game (2008 pilot) Links Official Website Casting Site Facebook Page Press Site Match Game (2016) program description [http://on-camera-audiences.com/shows/Match_Game On Camera Audience: Match Game] [http://www.vulture.com/2016/04/alec-baldwin-match-game-revival-abc.html ABC Is Bringing Back Match Game - with Alec Baldwin as Host] Category:Match Game Category:Game Shows A-M Category:ABC Primetime Category:2016 Premiere